Science Project
by TX549
Summary: There are two women who Jack O'Neill would do anything for. There are two women who can cause Jack O'Neill the biggest headaches. Short one-shot about why sometimes Jack wonders why he doesn't retire. J/S, C.F. mentioned.


"You asked me to stop by?" The man asked as he walked into the lab and immediately walked to the table and picked up a piece of equipment laying on it and began to turn it over in his hands.

The tall, beautiful, blonde on the other side of the table grinned and watched him a moment before responding. She wondered if he had any idea that the piece of equipment he was playing with was a useless part she kept solely for the purpose of keeping him from upsetting an experiment she might be conducting with a real, vital piece of equipment by fidgeting with it.

"Yes, sir. Thank you for stopping by." Samantha Carter replied. She already knew once the Colonel found out who she was asking the favor for, he would agree to anything. Sam could not think of anyone, well, outside herself, that Jack would be open to helping.

Jack raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Never turn you down Carter." He replied with his trademark grin she secretly found irresistible.

"Uh, yes. Well, I was wondering if I could borrow your truck tomorrow?" Sam asked. "I'm helping Cassie with a science demonstration at school and I have to carry some equipment to the school for it."

Jack smirked again. "You need my truck for a school science project?" The then openly laughed. "What the hell are you doing Carter? Teaching her school how to blow up a sun?"

Sam smiled back. "No, not that elaborate. I can have it back to you by the end of the day."

"I can deal without my truck for a day." Jack replied. "You still have my spare keys?"

Sam nodded. "Yes."

"Just take it home with you. You can bring it to work the day after." Jack stated. He got up and started walking to the door.

"Thank you, sir. Just take my car home. It's full up, if you need to run errands." Sam informed him.

"I'll be fine." He called over his shoulder. As he got to the door, he stopped and turned. "So Carter….about this science demo….?"

"It's all unclassified sir. Nothing SGC related."

"Okay. Have fun and tell Cassie I said 'Hi' and I will stop by soon."

"I'm sure she will appreciate you sneaking her out for some ice cream sir."

Jack paused, then shook his head and walked out.

 _Did he really think Janet didn't know he was taking Cassie to the ice cream parlor two or three times a month?_ Sam smiled as she returned to her work.

The next night Jack sat down on his couch. He looked around. He had beer, his remote, and Simpsons DVD loaded in the player. All in all, good way to end the day. He flipped on the TV. The channel happened to be on the news.

"To recap, it turns out a school in Colorado Springs was holding a science fair. The rocket, a demonstration provided by young girl at the school and her aunt, who has been confirmed as being part of the Air Force, was launched during the fair. Apparently, this rocket was not just some normal rocket launched by hobbyist. Unconfirmed reports said it had at least four stages. What is confirmed that the rocket, or at least one stage of it passed by thirty thousand feet in Class B airspace, startling two airline pilots and causing air traffic controllers to divert flights in the pattern for several miles. The investigation by the NTSB is continuing." The news reporter announced into the camera.

Jack sighed and turned off his TV. No Simpsons tonight. He reached for his cell phone as he took a drink from his beer. He was sure it would be ringing soon. He was rewarded for his prophecy about five minutes later. Jack glanced at the caller I.D. and grimaced.

"General Hammond. How are you sir?" Jack asked, trying to sound as pleasant as possible. "Yes sir, I saw the news…Yes sir, I did know she was helping Cassie with a science project…..No sir, I had no idea it was a rocket….Yes sir, you are right, I guess, considering it was Carter, I should have….I am sure Carter didn't mean for it too….No sir, I have never met the Chairman of the NTSB…She said that huh?...I am sure the Chairman didn't mean that sir….well sir, you know how Carter gets when it comes to science…..yes sir, I will talk to her…..yes, sir, first thing….yes sir….yes sir…..yes sir….you have a good…." Jack pulled his phone away with a frown. The connection had already been broken.

"Well, tomorrow should be fun." He said to himself. He sighed _. I wonder if I should retire again? Maybe get a dog and fish the rest of my life away?_ _Give me a Goa'uld system lord any day._


End file.
